Agente Fletcher: Hombre de accion
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. Permítanme presentarme: Ferb Fletcher, agente de OSBA, y sin presumir, básicamente soy lo que llamarian un chico prodigio: entré como cadete a OSBA a los 14 y a los 18 me gradue con honores, listo para vencer villanos. Y asi es mi vida, como hombre de accion:
1. Mision

**Agente Fletcher: Hombre de accion**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. Permítanme presentarme: Ferb Fletcher, agente de OSBA, y sin presumir, básicamente soy lo que llamarian un chico prodigio: entré como cadete a OSBA a los 14 y a los 18 me gradue con honores, listo para vencer villanos. Y asi es mi vida, como hombre de accion:

 **Disclaimer:** Phineas  & Ferb no son mios, son de unos tales Dan y Swampy. Sabes de quienes hablo, ¿verdad?

 **Advertisement:** Algo de violencia y OoC. Creo que no hay nada grave… que la mayoria no haya leido antes.

* * *

 **Mision**

* * *

¿Han oído hablar de las guerras? Quien no, a decir verdad. Hoy no se puede tomar un libro de Historia sin encontrar alguna de ellas.

Sin embargo, hay una guerra que literalmente, es una guerra entre las sombras. Y yo… soy participe de ella.

Esa guerra no tiene nombre, pero sí bandos:

OSBA -hay que tener valor para admitir que no se tiene un buen acronimo- y MERMELADA... por cierto me dieron ganas de unos waffles con fresa.

¿Y los motivos de la misma? Bueno, digamos que en un inicio, MERMELADA se fundo como una organizacion "malvada" con planes -si se le puede llamar asi- de dominio total -en serio, nadie podria tomar en serio a un grupo de cientificos locos con ropas de farmaceutico y planes absurdos-. Pero dieron un giro a sus objetivos -al menos el grueso de ellos, hubo una seccion que sigue empeñada en los mismos habitos malvados-, y ahora son otra agencia que busca hacer el bien, convirtiendose en nuestros rivales en busca de desmantelar la maldad. Y como el orgullo del antiguo mayor Monograma se sintio herido al ver que el doctor Doofensmirtz le quitaba los meritos... Fue una declaracion de guerra silenciosa.

Suena mas a capricho de niños que a algo relevante, lo se. Pero asi son las cosas.

¿Dirán, quién soy yo para decir todo eso? Permítanme presentarme: Ferb Fletcher, agente de OSBA, y sin presumir, básicamente soy lo que llamarian un chico prodigio: entré como cadete a OSBA a los 14 y a los 18 me gradue con honores, listo para vencer villanos. Y asi es mi vida, como hombre de accion:

Eran como las 6 PM en una autopista acercandome a Danville. Iba en mi carro deportivo negro con toques morados y verdes. Gire llegando a un peaje antes de entrar a un puente de peaje, el ultimo rumbo al Area Limitrofe.

-Tu información-, dijo la guardia desde la cabina dandome un sobre blanco. Solo sonrei dando a entender el agradecimiento.

-Ferb... ten cuidado-, dijo con algo de preocupación, a lo que solo levante mi pulgar.

Aceleré mientras oia al fondo los gritos de Candace:

-¡FERB, LO DIGO EN SERIO! SI TE OCURRE ALGO LE VOY A DECIR A MAMA Y CREEME, ¡TE VA A IR MAL! ¡MAL, MAL, MAL!

Lo mismo de siempre.

La autopista no tenia trafico alguno asi que no me preocupaba la velocidad, asi que tenia tiempo de sobra.

Con una mano saque el contenido del paquete encontrado un USB. Lo coloque a la vista para que al instante una pantalla se dibujara en el parabrisas al lado de copiloto.

-Codigo- resono una voz ligeramente computarizada.

-Love Handel- dije mientras conducia.

-Bienvenida al sistema de OSBA agente Fletcher.

-Gracias Irving.

-¿Quiere que lea la informacion de la unidad?

Asiento con la cabeza.

-Mision: Defense TriState. OSBA ha interceptado información donde los remanentes de la antigua compañia "Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados" que parecieran salidos de un universo distopico han creado un dispositivo capaz de bloquear, interceptar y manipular la informacion de la mitad de Danville.

¿Se acuerdan que mencione de la seccion que sigue empeñada en los mismos habitos? Algunos no cambian. Hasta Doof lo hizo mejor que esos individuos.

-Su mision es infiltrarse en la fiesta de la compañia, para asi desinstalar el sistema y evitar que se propagur en el Area Limitrofe, ademas de impedir la interferencia de MERMELADA. El mayor Perry ha solicitado expresamente su presencia en la misión.

Perry, Perry, Perry... hace falta que alguien le diga que los tiempos no son como antes. Ya no usamos fedoras ni ellos batas blancas.

-¿Bien, algún apoyo para la mision?

-El agente Flynn lo acompañara y le servira de refuerzo y asesoramiento en caso de algun problema.

Phineas... quien mejor que un autor intelectual para guiarme.

Pelirrojo, muy conversador y bastante inocente -no tanto como antes, pero lo sigue siendo-, es muy eficiente a la hora del trazado del plan. No podria pedir a nadie mejor para que sea el refuerzo. Ademas que le fascina la aventura, en especial poder saltar en paracaidas y manejar flotas enteras.

-¿Que hay de Jeremy?

-El agente Johnson se encuentran en Washington en una reunion con el secretario de defensa, con el objetivo de estar atentos a algun fallo del jefe, para ejecutar los cambios inmediatos y mantener la estabilidad.

Bueno, no tenía opción.

-Identificacion que portaré para entrar a la fiesta-, dije con la mirada fija en el puente.

-Entrará como Monty Monograma...

-Disculpa... ¿de nuevo usurpando identidades?

-Afirmativo.

Resople ante la idea. ¿Otra vez como el hijo del antiguo mayor? Ni modo.

-¿Alguna informacion adicional?

En ese momento escuché un sonido singular, que reconocería donde sea, y que solo significaba algo...

La elite de MERMELADA: las exploradoras.

Volteé sólo para confirmar mis sospechas, justo para ver lo que venia pensando:

-ADVERTENCIA: se ha confirmado la presencia de la agente Doofenshmirtz.

"Ahora si se puso interesante" pensé al escuchar el nombre del agente que Irving me informó.

-Algo más?

-Negativo agente Fletcher. Ahora este mensaje se autodestruira en 10 segundos.

Sin dudar, tomé el USB, baje el vidrio y lo lanze al mar. Unos instantes despues pude divisar por el retrovisor una columna de agua que salio disparada al aire en el mismo lugar donde habia caido USB.

-Irving, hazme favor de contactame con los ingenieros.

-Conectando...

Despues de unos segundos apareció la imagen de Buford sentado en una silla al estilo de un líder de la mafia italiana.

-Sabia decision la de llamarme agente Fletcher.

-Buford, no entretengas mas a Ferb- escuché otra voz masculina que iba apareciendo en pantalla.

-Hola a ti Baljeet. Diganme ¿que tienen que me pueda ayudar en la mision?

-La verdadera pregunta es ¿que no tenemos?

Al terminar de expresar Buford esa frase, un estuche secreto se abrió dejando ver tres bandejas negras con objetos de todo tipo.

-Para empezar: un rifle semiautomático con silenciador, la empuñadura tiene lector de huellas por lo cual es de uso exclusivo tuyo. Mas que un arma es un accesorio de uso personal. Viene con cargadores de balas de distinto tipo. Dardos, balas de escopeta, y un gancho con cable de alta tensión y sistema de retracción-, habló Baljeet.

-Me sera util. ¿Que mas tienen?

-Un cuchillo especial de doble hoja- hablo Buford apartando al hindu, y como había dicho en la misma bandeja al lado de la pistola estaba un cuchillo militar.

-¿Que tiene de especial?

-En el mango tiene un boton que al presionar su hoja se calienta, es capaz de derretir cualquier metal produciendo un corte limpio, eso sin contar su hoja afilada que cortaria con el filo de un bisturí una mano o un pie con facilidad, aunque no lo recomiendo.

-Te empacamos tu anillo de graduacion de la escuela.

-¿Para que lo necesitaría?

-Puede mandar una corriente electrica capaz de paralizar a alguien. Quiero uno de esos Baljeet.

-Sabes que no puedes tener uno. Ordenes de mas arriba. Y en caso de que quieras uno, habla con el mayor Perry.

Siempre que se haga referencia al mayor logra disuadir a mas de uno, como lo pude notar en nuestro bravucon de OSBA:

-Eh... ah... mejor, checamos eso luego.

-Bien, volviendo al tema,- dice Baljeet, -empacamos unos lentes de contacto. Todo lo que veas lo verá Phineas desde su tablet y podrá mandarte informacion que tendrás a tu disposición.

-Por ultimo unos brazaletes que mandan electricidad a través de tus manos y que llegaran a unos guantes que el agente Flynn te proporcionara. Util para escalar en superficies planas.

-Y eso de que me sirve Buford?

-Creeme lo necesitarás.

-Algo más?

-Nada mas fuera de lo común- concluye Baljeet.

-Bien, nos vemos luego. Cambio y fuera.

Concluyo la videollamada y sigo tranquilamente -por el momento- con mi camino hacia el hotel y arreglarme para la ocasión. Esos dos son todo un caso.

En fin, esta es mi vida: cada día, cada misión. Me pregunto si algún dia podre vivir en paz, sin tener que cuidarme de todos…

A veces ese dia se ve lejos…

* * *

 **Unas dos horas despues**

Me miro en el espejo con ese traje negro, analizando una vez mas la ropa que me dispusieron para la misión: camiseta blanca y corbata morada... debo reconocer que Django tiene muy buen gusto.

Salí del hotel y conducí hasta divisar un edificio muy grande con helipuerto encima de este. Ahora entiendo el porque Buford y Baljeet me empacaron esos brazaletes: ya no hallan en que desperdiciar vidrio.

Habia una pequeña fila de autos esperando entrar al edificio por lo que decidí ir afinando los últimos detalles: ponerme el anillo, los brazaletes en cada muñeca y los lentes de contacto (los cuales desde el momento de colocarlos escanearon diferentes aspectos recibiendo información, tanto de los invitados como de los anfitriones... Tenia razon Phineas, algun dia esto nos seria util). Tomé la billetera con la ID falsa, la invitacion a la fiesta, un celular especial, y un auricular que me coloque en el oido izquierdo. Por ultimo oculte al lado de la pierna, bajo mi pantalon la pistola, el silenciador, el cuchillo y los cartuchos.

Solo espero que algún dia todo esto termine y los chicos del futuro no pasen por esto. Mientras tanto, no hay de otra: es hora de trabajar.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste, si leo reviews pronto continuare lo mas rapido posible. Esto es solo el intro, estara cada vez mejor. Saludos.**


	2. Ascenso

**Agente Fletcher: Hombre de accion**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. Permítanme presentarme: Ferb Fletcher, agente de OSBA, y sin presumir, básicamente soy lo que llamarian un chico prodigio: entré como cadete a OSBA a los 14 y a los 18 me gradue con honores, listo para vencer villanos. Y asi es mi vida, como hombre de accion:

 **Disclaimer:** Phineas  & Ferb no son mios, son de unos tales Dan y Swampy. Sabes de quienes hablo, ¿verdad?

 **Advertisement:** Algo de violencia y OoC. Creo que no hay nada grave… que la mayoria no haya leido antes.

 **Note:** Es realmente cool ver que esta historia ha tenido esa aceptacion, me hace recordar que aun existimos esos fans de la serie -a pesar de que ya termino-. Y en especial gracias a **DavidC20OfficialWriter** y a **fhiser y monchito1327** por los reviews, debido a ustedes decidi subir la continuacion mas rapido de lo que yo mismo pense. Ahora pidan por mis neuronas, que entre trabajo, vida social y tantas cosas mas, espero que no queden fritas y pueda seguir con este fic. Sin mas que decir, adelante:

* * *

 **Ascenso**

* * *

-Irving, avisale al agente Flynn de mi llegada.

-Iniciando contacto…

Al llegar el balet parking me pidio las llaves. Entré junto a un grupo de personas que reían y hablaban de cosas sin sentido alguno: aburrido. No era mi ambiente.

-Su identificacion y su invitacion por favor-, pidio un hombre en la entrada.

Le entregue el boleto y le mostre la ID al hombre el cual la miro por un momento para despues mirarme a mi fijamente, en donde mostre la cara mas despreocupada que puedo… gracias OSBA por enseñarme a hacer eso.

-Bienvenido señor Monograma. Adelante.

Procedi a entrar al recinto, el cual tengo que decir luce bien: muestran lo mejor que el area limitrofe puede ofrecer. Tienen muy buen gusto.

-Phineas-, me comunique por el auricular.

-Te veo, hermano- escuche la voz del pelirrojo a través del auricular.

Busque rapidamente y lo encontre, vestido con traje negro y camisa roja viendo desde el 2do piso.

-Es hora.

El se perdio mientras me acercaba al bar para pedir una bebida.

-¿Escaneaste el edificio?

-Un momento, se esta terminando. ¿Ya tienes donde quedarte?

-En un hotel, ¿y tu?

-Papá logro conseguir el ultimo cuarto de este edificio.

Que suerte.

-¿El anfitrion ya llego?

-Afirmativo. Aterrizó en el helipuerto hace media hora.

Me recargue en la mesa del bar para disfrutar de mi bebida.

-Avisame si divisas a alguien de MERMELADA. Y por favor si ves a "ya sabes quien" no te la lleves a la cama hasta el fin de la mision.

-Ehh...

-Hola Phineas, ¿que estas haciendo?

No hacia falta preguntar para saber de quien era esa expresion:

-Hola Isabella.

-Hola Ferb.

Mire para arriba y ahi estaba también. Una chica de cabello negro, con una gran belleza fisica, luciendo un vestido morado entallado con unos aretes rosas. Ella es la novia de mi hermano:

Isabella Garcia-Shappiro. De ascendencia judia y nacionalidad mexicana, es agente de MERMELADA y miembro de alto rango dentro del escuadron de elite de "Las Exploradoras", con vastos conocimientos de artes marciales, aunque ella es más de tipo sigiloso. Eso sí, se preguntaran que por que están en una relación dos agentes de diferente bando: bueno, todo inicio en una misión.

Phineas interferia en el objetivo de Isabella, y viceversa, asi que cuando se encontraron por primera vez, procedieron a pelear. La cafeteria en la que estaban en ese momento quedo inservible por la pelea que hubo allí. Al final todo termino en empate... lo se, todo para nada.

Lo que nadie espero fue después de unas cuatro o cinco peleas, empezaron a fingir que peleaban hasta que un día, a solas, se confesaron mientras tenían sus revolvers en la cabeza del otro y empezaron a salir a "escondidas", porque en realidad era un secreto a voces en ambos bandos.

Es mas, cuando en veces que lo necesitaba, Phineas no se encontraba disponible. La razon: era ya noche, y estaba a medio orgasmo con Isabella... se puede decir que ahora sus peleas son bajo las sabanas.

Sinceramente, a veces lo envidio, porque al menos tiene algo mas que hacer ademas de esta guerra.

Esperen, si Isabella esta aqui entonces ya debe estar...

-Muy buenas noches... Agente Fletcher.

Rayos.

-Ya me preguntaba cuando apareceria...

Me voltee para ver directo a mi rival, para encontrar a la castaña frente a mi. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro entallado con una abertura en la pierna derecha, un collar y unos aretes rojos junto con un pequeño bolso colgando del brazo.

-...Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

Como toda buena agente de MERMELADA -y mas aun sido de la elite de "Las Exploradoras"-, en mi vision de rastreo solo aparecia su nombre y ya, no habia información de absolutamente nada. Tenía a la mano un bolso negro mientras se apoyaba en la barra y pedía lo mismo que yo. Me pregunto si aguantara esa bebida…

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz... literalmente es hija del actual dirigente de MERMELADA, lo cual sorprende un poco al ver la apariencia fisica de Heinz -aunque tambien se rumora que fue ella quien convencio a su padre a cambiar el rumbo de su agencia-. Es una de las chicas mas agiles, fuertes y despiadadas que he conocido, por lo que no hay que subestimarla.

La primera vez que nos enfrentamos fue en una misión en Paris, en la cual tenia una informacion muy "importante" -como ya lo dije antes, cuestion de orgullo-. El resultado: una explosion en el lugar, seguido de una hospitalización durante dos semanas tanto para mi como para ella... gajes del oficio.

-Debo decir que estaba esperando verla hoy-, dijo mostrando sus dientes.

-Podría decir lo mismo-, dije mientras tomaba mi copa de alcohol y la observaba de pies a cabeza: no está nada mal.

Decido cambiar la conversación, y mostrar una de mis tantas facetas:

-¿Señorita, me haría el favor de concederme esta pieza?- dije con la voz más seductora que tengo, a lo cual acepto y pasamos a la pista de baile mientras sonaba un tango.

-¿Asi que dígame "señor Monograma", que lo trae por aqui?-, dijo poniendo la billetera frente a mis ojos. No hacia falta ser genio para saber que hizo. Con un bufido la tome y la guarde de nuevo.

-Supongo que lo mismo que a usted... Stacy Hirano-, dije con su falsa ID en mi mano, antes de que la tomara y la guardara tambien. ¿Quién dijo que no podía entrar al mismo juego?

Seguimos bailando hasta que en una parte de la cancion quedamos juntos. Acaricié su rostro lentamente, sintiendo la suave textura de su piel...

-Creo que no hace falta decir porque estamos aqui-, dijo mirandome a los ojos.

-Defense TriState. Algo arriesgado para cualquier dama como usted-, dije con una sonrisa y haciendo que otra se dibujara en su rostro.

-¿Acaso cree que soy una damisela en apuros?

-Yo nunca sugeri eso.

-Está bien agente Fletcher. Que gane el mejor.

La cancion termino, me acerque a una mesa y tome una rosa roja.

-Para usted, señorita Doofenshmirtz.

-Muchas gracias-, respondio con una sonrisa y desapareciendo justo como había llegado. Es buena. Y además, atractiva...

-Empieza el juego. ¿Apostamos como siempre?-, escuche la voz de Phineas sacandome de mis fantasías a través del auricular.

-¿Hace falta que lo preguntes?- escuche a lo lejos la voz de Isabella. Desde que han compartido cama, han hecho del trabajo un juego, y sólo para confirmar, los encontre en la mesa mas apartada frente a frente con sus laptops como sí fueran gamers. A veces me da envidia de ellos.

-Phineas dame mapa-, le exigi para que se conentrara. Apenas hable, la vision de mi ojo derecho se cubrio por completo por un plano del edificio para despues rotarlo y poder verlo de perfil:

-El edificio tiene 150 pisos, el objetivo está en el último piso. Los 20 primeros pisos son usados como cuartos de hotel. Mi cuarto esta en el piso 2 asi que te ahorraras los primeros pisos para entrar. El ascensor esta bloqueado del piso 20 para arriba asi que tendras que escalar. El helipuerto está en el último piso, te ayudara para ascender el enganche para subir que te dieron Buford y Baljeet, el problema: sólo podrás llegar por lo menos hasta el piso 115 entonces tendras que escalar el resto antes de usar el gancho, para al final los ultimos 10 pisos subirlos a pie. En estos guardan todos los prototipos por lo cual estara plagado de guardias-, dijo mientras que en mi vision se marcaba todo lo que decia empezando con mi posicion en el segundo piso, seguido del cuarto de mi hermano en el piso 20 mostrando el camino a que debía tomar.

Fuí avanzando lo suficientemente rápido como para no perder tiempo alguno pero a la vez lo suficientemente lento como para no llamar la atención.

Todo iba viento en popa, Phineas había podido hackear al menos lo suficiente como para avanzar lo necesario y no ser descubierto, no hay señales de MERMELADA por ahora y el resto corría por mi cuenta.

-Hermano, guiame.

-El camarero que pasará a tu lado tiene las llaves del cuarto.

Mire atras mio y un camarero con champagne se dirigia a mi posicion. Apenas paso pude ver la tarjeta la cual tomé sin que sintiera que se la quité.

-De lujo. Ahora sube al ascensor: piso 20, habitación 1623.

Entre al elevador y vi que el tablero tenia los 150 pisos, el problema es que habia la cerradura de una llave la cual por deduccion me imagino que desbloquea los demas niveles después del piso 20.

Al llegar procedi a buscar el cuarto de Phineas -que por cierto es bonito, a ver si luego le pido a papa que para la próxima me consiga uno así-, para a partir de allí hacer el verdadero trabajo sucio.

-Phineas, estoy en posicion.

-Bien. Los brazaletes que tienes no tienen toda la estructura que te ayudara a escalar asi que ve a la caja fuerte y abrela. Codigo 9264.

Me dirigí a una pequeña puerta en la pared que al abrirla revelaba una caja fuerte con cerradura electronica. Al poner el codigo esta se abrio y pude ver el contenido. Estos son los guantes de los que hablaban Buford y Baljeet.

-Las manillas le daran corriente a los guantes, que se pegaran a las ventanas.

A la hora de mirarlos... bueno, no se ven muy confiables, parecen más como de pianista que para escalar.

-Eh... En serio ¿Soportará mi peso?

-Es tecnologia patentada Flynn. Soportó a Irving, a Candace, a Jeremy y al mayor Perry al mismo tiempo, no creo que tengas problema alguno. Eso si, tienes que escalar rapido. Ademas, las ventanas de mi cuarto no se abren, asi que sal de allí y ve al cuarto vecino para cortar la ventana.

-¿Y, por qué no en tu cuarto?

-Eh... bueno... despues de la mision, yo planeaba...

-Ah... Ok, no digas mas-, lo interrumpi tratando de borrar esa imagen mental surgida al deducir sus planes: seguro no quiere perder tiempo con Isabella y hacer cosas que no quiero imaginar ahora.

En fin, sali del cuarto y me asome por el marco viendo como una empleada del aseo salia del cuarto del final. Pase por el lado chocando con ella.

-Disculpe.

Cuando siguio su camino yo segui el mio hasta llegar al cuarto del final metiendo la tarjeta que le habia robado a la empleada. Al entrar vi que era un cuarto exactamente como el de Phineas. Saque el cuchillo especial presionando el boton de la empuñadura y al instante la hoja se empezo a tornar de un color naranja neon, señal clara e inequívoca de que estaba calentando. Apenas toque el vidrio con el cuchillo, este se empezo a derretir como si fuera un flan.

-Con razón decían lo de la pierna-, dije algo impresionado al ver lo efectivo del cuchillo. Cuando hice un corte en forma de rectangulo como para que pasara, activé las manillas, las cuales activaron los guantes.

-Empieza el ascenso agente Fletcher. El helipuerto se encuentra en la cara opuesta asi que tendras que rodearlo-, escuche la voz de mi hermano.

-Entendido.

Pegue el primer guante a la ventana para despues pegar el siguiente, empece a escalar. El viento soplaba violentamente y no podia ver mas que las luces del helipuerto y los pocos cuartos con luz. Estaba en el piso 75, ya habia cambiado de cara del edificio quedando al lado donde estaba el helipuerto, cuando repentinamente vi una luz tenue en unos pasillos y sin previo aviso me volteo a ver obligandome a soltar del vidrio y caer un piso.

-¿Que pasa aqui?

-No lo se pero sigue escalando.

-¿Me puedes dar audio y video?

-Pero Ferb, las manillas tienen un tiempo de duracion…

-Hazlo.

-Pero…

-Hazlo.

Y una vez que obruve el audio y video, pude notar las voces de los guardias:

-Alerta roja, alerta roja: guardias caidos en los pisos 50 y 51.

Y como me hallaba al borde de un edificio tenía en claro que no había sido yo.

-Ferb sigue escalando-, rogo mi hermano por el comunicador.

Iba a hacerlo pero...

-Espera.

Me fije en la esquina del cuarto detenidamente, en donde, escondida entre las sombras, la vi, espiando a sus espaldas, en sentido literal.

¿Hace falta decir de quién hablo?

Una vez los guardias se retiraron, desapareció por completo de mi vista.

Decidí subir el piso restante, sólo para encontrarmela frente a la ventana, fijamente frente a mi.

-Vanessa...

Ahi estaba la castaña lanzandome una mirada retadora. Se dio la vuelta y antes de salir de vista con un aire de "te acabare".

-Esa mujer da miedo-, dijo Phineas.

-Si claro. Lo dice quien se acuesta con una de ellas...

-Hey...

-Lo siento, no pude evitar decirlo. Ya creciste.

Segui escalando unos cuantos metros, hasta que vi una luz que se estrellaba contra el vidrio en los pisos superiores. Busque de donde venia esa luz y vi una aeronave.

-Rapido, cambia de cara- ordenó el pelirrojo, tal cual lo hice justo antes de que la luz del reflector me iluminara.

Seguí ascendiendo y escondiendome, cuando en el piso 108 los guantes se empezaron a perder adherencia.

-¿Phineas, que pasa?

-Los guantes se quedan sin energia. ¡Rapido escala!

Empece a dar saltos en los vidrios pero siempre me resbalaba perdiendo un poco de altitud. Cuando llegue al piso 115 el guante de la mano izquierda perdio toda la energia. Mire el otro guante y este empezo a vibrar mas frecuentemente.

-Oh oh.

Y se solto el guante. Antes de caer logre sacar el cuchillo y clavarlo en un vidrio quedándome colgado entre el piso 114 y el 115.

-Eso estuvo cerca.

-Demasiado para mi gusto.

Saque la pistola y dispare el gancho, apenas este quedo enganchado el mecanismo me subio hasta quedar colgando del helipuerto. Cuando iba a subir me detuve al ver como dos aeronaves descendian y varios hombre uniformados con mascaras, chalecos antibalas, armas y casco descendian.

Y de inmediato, mas guardias empezaron a entrar al edificio.

Yo resople con fastidio, en mi muy cómoda posición, colgado de un edificio de 150 pisos con un simple gancho:

-Hey Phineas... dime que vamos a hacer hoy.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste tambien este capitulo. Seran pocos capitulos, unos cuatro o cinco si a lo mucho, pero los hare con toda mi dedicacion.**

 **Por cierto, tengo un dilema: ya casi tengo terminado este fic, pero necesito de su ayuda. Estoy planeando poner algo entre el pairing principal de esta obra -Ferb & Vanessa- sin embargo, quisiera escuchar sus opiniones en cuanto a esta duda. Y como ya casi nadie es niño o niña por aqui, lo dire sin rodeos:**

 **¿QUIEREN LEMON?**

 **Espero su respuesta.**

 **Saludos.**


	3. Enfrentamiento

**Agente Fletcher: Hombre de accion**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. Permítanme presentarme: Ferb Fletcher, agente de OSBA, y sin presumir, básicamente soy lo que llamarian un chico prodigio: entré como cadete a OSBA a los 14 y a los 18 me gradue con honores, listo para vencer villanos. Y asi es mi vida, como hombre de accion:

 **Disclaimer:** Phineas  & Ferb no son mios, son de unos tales Dan y Swampy. Sabes de quienes hablo, ¿verdad?

 **Advertisement:** Algo de violencia y OoC. Creo que no hay nada grave… que la mayoria no haya leido antes.

 **Note:** Despues de ver que ha habido varios reviews, tuve que hacerme un poco de tiempo para poder publicar la continuacion. En serio **DavidC20OfficialWriter, Medeci Amelee,** y a un usuario adicional que me dejo review, espero que les guste esta continuacion. Ustedes se merecen que me haga un huequito para seguir publiocando la conitunacion. Adelante:

* * *

 **Enfrentamiento**

* * *

Me movia muy lentamente tratando de subir sin ser detectado mientras alguien daba ciertas indicaciones:

-Se ha identificado a un par de agentes de diferentes agencias que trataran de arruinar el plan. Sus nombres: Ferb Fletcher y Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Su mision... ya saben que hacer- dijo el encargado -creo- antes de salir a inspeccionar el área.

Pude ver que empezaron a rondar por el helipuerto. Me sente en una de las vigas ajustando el silenciador.

-Phineas, muestrame la camara del helipuerto.

-Listo-, y tal cual dijo pude ver a tres soldados, uno miraba al horizonte mientras que los otros dos hablaban en el centro del helipuerto.

Me levante viendo que la soldado que miraba al horizonte estaba enfrente mio. Se dio la vuelta, justo donde aproveché y la vi rapidamente:

-Hola-, dije detras de ella.

-Hola... ¿Que?-, dijo y antes de que se volteara puse el anillo en su cuello, dandole una descarga electrica. Los otros dos se dieron vuelta, le dispare a uno en el brazo haciendo que soltara el rifle pero no alcance a dispararle al otro que empezo a disparar obligandome a empujar al primer soldado a un lado para que no recibiera los tiros. Salte a un lado, disparando en el aire, dandole en las piernas a otroy haciendolo caer. Ellos no tenian que morir, pero no podia usar los dardos ya que el uniforme que usaban no era muy grueso, asi que procure no darles en puntos vitales.

Antes de que se incorporara me levante y con una patada en el rostro lo deje inconsciente y antes de que su compañero, al que le hice soltar el rifle me atacara, lo desconecte por un rato con un golpe de la culata de la pistola.

-Lo siento chicos, no es personal-, dije con algo de culpa antes de retirarme.

-Ten cuidado, los disparos del soldado alertaron a los guardias-, escuche a Phineas al otro lado del comunicador. Empece a subir las escaleras hasta que de repente la puerta del nivel 144 se abrio mostrando a un guardia en traje negro.

Apenas me vio lanzo un puño a la cara el cual bloquee y se lo devolvi golpeandole la mandibula. Antes de que reaccionara lo taclee quedando en el pasillo que por suerte no había nadie.

El guardia me dio una patada para quitarme de encima para rapidamente pararse y atacarme. Bloquee el puño sujetandolo del brazo y pegandole dos rodillazos en su estomago, sacándole el aire para finalmente jalarlo hacia atras y al estar agachado su cabeza se estrello contra la pared.

-Dulces sueños. A la otra avisa-, regañe.

-Yo que tú me escondo en el closet-, sugirio mi hermano.

-Phineas, sabes que soy hetero...

-No hablo de eso, me refiero al closet que tienes a un lado-, respondió aclrando lo que yo crei.

-Bueno, a la otra explica. ¿Por?

-Dos guardias van rumbo a tu posicion.

Y tal como sugirio me escondi en un closet cercano esperando a los guardias.

-Agente caido-, escuche la voz de uno de los guardias seguido de sus pasos.

Abri el closet y vi a los dos agachados frente a su compañero inconsciente. Salí del closet y dispare contra el primero a su hombro derecho. El segundo desenfundo su arma pero antes de que me apuntara le agarre la muñeca, lo empuje contra la pared para darle un puño en su estomago y al momento que se agacho rematarlo con la rodilla, mientras el otro intento tomar el arma, pero la patee muy lejos de su alcance.

-No me hagas daño- rogo el pobre hombre.

-No te voy a matar.

-¿Ah no?

-¿Dime, de que me serviría tu muerte?-, dije para despues dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe con la culata del arma.

Deje a los guardias en el closet y sali por las escaleras, pero vi a un hombre que estaba al otro lado de la espiral. Salte el hoyo que formaba las escaleras para con el impulso patear al guardia contra la pared y despues empujarlo para que se cayera por el hueco de las escaleras. Un guardia que bajaba las escaleras me vio e intento dispararme... sin embargo dispare primero dandole en en la mano haciendo que soltara el arma. Salte y con el barandal me impulse para darle una patada en el rostro al hombre que tropezo y rodo por las escaleras hasta que se golpeo con la pared.

-Ferb no pierdas tiempo-, escuche por el auricular.

Segui subiendo hasta que por fin llegue al ultimo nivel pero al abrir la puerta...

Debe ser una broma.

Frente a mi estaba un cuarto con columnas, una ventana igual de grande a la pared con vista al puente y todo tipo de prototipos, custodiados por lo menos unos 50 guardias, que al verme me empezaron a disparar obligandome a esconder detras de la puerta y disparando contra ellos. Las balas que se estrellaban con la puerta de metal quedaban marcadas al otro lado. El sonido era ensordecedor y las veces que podía disparar eran pocas.

-Recarguen.

Esa voz, de quién sea que haya sido, era mi señal para actuar.

Salí y dispare todo lo que tenia en una pistola, pero con el cargador de balas ya listo en la mano. Apenas se acabaron las balas deje caer el cargador vacío del arma, permitiendome meter el otro cargador para seguir con la accion. Disparaba a diestra y siniestra, apenas veia que uno de los guardias apuntaba yo lo acababa. Todo estaba en camara lenta, saltaba de columna en columna cubriendome y disparando. Se me habian acabado las balas normales y me toco cambiar a las de escopeta para seguir atacando.

Después de un rato, solo me quedaban los dardos y un par de municiones modo escopeta y aun faltaban 5 guardias.

Saque el cuchillo y lo lance acabando con uno de los guardias, dispare las dos balas de escopeta acabando con dos y por ultimo a uno lo paralice con el anillo y al otro lo deje inconsciente.

Recogi el cuchillo y entre al cuarto que me señalaba la computadora, encontrando un cuarto lleno de barriles y columnas.

-¿Donde está el objetivo?

-Esta en un cuarto pequeño a tu izquierda.

Me gire y vi que solo habia mas barriles llenos del componente.

-No hay nada.

-Debe estar allí, lo se.

Mire la pila de barriles y vi que uno estaba incrustado en la pared. Al abrirlo vi un tablero electronico. Si que esto estaba escondido…

-Phineas, busca la contraseña de esta puerta.

Saque mi celular y un cable el cual conecte al tablero y el otro extremo a mi tablet.

-Lo tengo, espera a que desencripte el codigo- dijo mi hermano mientras veia como unos codigos aparecian en mi tablet.

Despues de unos segundos aparecieron 5 numeros en la pantalla.

-Allí lo tienes.

Meti el codigo y vi como la pila de barriles se corrieron y en la pared una puerta se deslizaba a un lado dejando ver un pequeño corredor y al final una boveda.

-¿Estas viendo lo mismo que yo?

-Veo todo lo que ves.

Una vez que la boveda se abrio vi un cilindro del tamaño de mi pie junto con un chip.

-Phineas, ¿seguro que es esto?

-Así es, segun lo que tengo entendido se instala en un satelite repetidor y este quedara mandando las 24 horas un pulso que se propagara por todas las antenas del area limitrofe.

-Ok, mision cumplida- dije saliendo de allí... o al menos eso era lo que planeaba, ya que no pude dar tres pasos sin que una daga pasara justo frente a mi rostro y clavandose en la pared.

-¿A donde va con tanta prisa... señor Fletcher?

Al voltear la pude ver allí: con su cabellera castaña intacta, con su bolso y la rosa roja que la había obsequiado en su oreja derecha... en fin, una apariencia completamente seductora. Y de no ser porque estamos en una misión, y somos de bandos contrarios, la llevaría de inmediato al cuarto de Phineas, le cierro por dentro y le haria el amor hasta el amanecer.

Esbozo una sonrisa burlona sólo para hacerla rabiar de coraje, lo cual no fue tan difícil de conseguir. Debería ponermelo más complicado.

-Ya se había tardado en aparecer, señorita Doofenshmirtz...

Ahora la pregunta es: ¿como llegó hasta aquí?

-Isabella eso es trampa- oí la queja de Phineas.

Oh claro...

-Lo siento cariño, estoy en horas de trabajo- escuche la contestacion de la latina.

Un silencio se instalo mientras deslizaba el arma de la manga a mi mano.

-¿Como llego tan rapido?

-Ferb, Ferb, Ferb... ¿Sabías que los hombres son unos imbéciles que te dan todo a cambio de alcohol y promesas de sexo?

-Asi que supongo, los intentaste seducir y cuando iban cayendo en tu trampa, los pateaste en los bajos, dejandolos fuera de combate y avanzando... Lastima que conmigo eso no funciona.

Vi como su expresión cambio por completo al recordarle eso.

-Bien, basta de juegos, dame el dispositivo.

-Y dígame, ¿por que razón se lo daria?- respondi mostrando el arma y agitadola frente a ella.

El silencio se instalo y vi como una sonrisa maligna crecia por su rostro. Rapidamente salte a una columna disparando al ver un pequeño destello de su mano.

Al estar seguro vi una daga clavada en un barril que empezo a soltar un chorro a la altura de mi entrepierna.

-Nada mal- dije al ver el cuchillo.

-¿Dardos? ¿Acaso OSBA ya no tiene más tecnología?- escuche su voz.

Me asome y vi que el dardo estaba incrustado en un barril que empezaba a mover lentamente. Me tuve que volver a cubrir al ver una daga volar otra vez quedando al lado de la otra.

-Lo dice la agente exploradora de MERMELADA que prefiere dagas...

Volvi a salir disparando y esquivando dagas que volaban de lado a lado. Algunas quedaban en los barriles y otras en las columnas al igual que mis dardos.

-Rayos, ya no hay dagas- escuche la voz de ella despues de ocultarme en otra columna.

-¿Y que quiere que haga?- dije cargando mi ultimo cartucho. Cuando sali una patada me dio en el estomago, dispare tres tiros pero ella con su bolso los desvio.

De un momento a otro ella giro y dio una patada en mi mano haciendo que yo soltera el arma y quedara en sus manos, para despues dar otra patada en mi otra mano quitandome el dispositivo y el scroll, que se perdieron entre los barriles.

Y jaló el gatillo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Lo se, soy un mendigo infeliz. Que creen que vaya a pasar... habra muerto alguien?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Veanlo en el proximo capitulo.**

 **Por cierto, a la pregunta que hice en la vez anterior, la respuesta que recibi la traduci como un "veremos". Asi que teniendo en cuenta esto, ya tome una decision.**

 **¡HABEMUS LEMON!**

 **Esperen mas accion -de todo tipo :v- en el proximo -y ultimo- capitulo. Saludos.**


	4. Climax

**Agente Fletcher: Hombre de accion**

* * *

 **Summary:** AU. Permítanme presentarme: Ferb Fletcher, agente de OSBA, y sin presumir, básicamente soy lo que llamarian un chico prodigio: entré como cadete a OSBA a los 14 y a los 18 me gradue con honores, listo para vencer villanos. Y asi es mi vida, como hombre de accion:

 **Disclaimer:** Phineas  & Ferb no son mios, son de unos tales Dan y Swampy. Sabes de quienes hablo, ¿verdad?

 **Advertisement:** Algo de violencia y OoC. Creo que no hay nada grave… que la mayoria no haya leido antes.

 **Note:** Y como lo dije: ¡HABEMUS LEMON! Eso si, espero que no los decepciones, ya tenia rato que no habia escrito uno -eso de pasar un buen rato en el genero yuri hace que uno olvide un poco las viejas mañas-. Pero en fin, aqui esta:

* * *

 **En el capitulo anterior**

Y jaló el gatillo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Climax**

* * *

...pero no disparo. Para su sorpresa no salio nada, a pesar de que el cargador tenia municion. Baljeet, no se que haces para que Buford haga su parte en el trabajo, pero bien hecho.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Tanto usar dagas te hizo olvidar como usar armas?

Ella en un ataque de ira me lanzo el arma, la cual atrape antes de que me diera un buen golpe en la cara. Empece a disparar pero ella esquivo todas las municiones hasta que al final se acabaron.

Guarde el arma y me prepare a un duelo mano a mano, una cruenta batalla. Y claro que no se lo pondré fácil.

* * *

 **10 minutos después**

Las huellas de la batalla ya eran visibles en ambos: vi sangre en el suelo, sentía ardor en mis labios y juro que mis dedos tenían un tibio líquido rojo. Mire a Vanessa, quién sonreia y tenia una herida abierta en la ceja, de la cual discurria una gota de sangre camino abajo.

Me levante y la taclee contra la puerta. De la fuerza la manija de la puerta se abrio haciendo que ambos siguieramos, hasta quedar en medio del cuarto principal. Con el impulso ella uso sus piernas para quitarme de encima. Rapidamente saque el cuchillo poniendome en posicion defensiva. Ella presionó un botón de su bolso, que se convirtió en una navaja adicional.

-¿Así va a ser?-, pregunte.

-Si quiere puede rendirse.

La ataque con el cuchillo a lo cual ella retrocedio. Si la pelea anterior era violenta, esta era peor, los golpes iban y venian junto con estocadas y puñaladas incluidas. No eran bofetadas de niñitas, era la vida real.

En una pausa la mire y vi que tenia parte del vestido rasgado y una pequeña herida en el pomulo y al verme vi no estaba mejor, con la corbata rasgada y mi cara con cortadas: una cerca del ojo y la otra bajo la mandibula.

Me quite lo que quedaba de la corbata y abrí los dos ultimos botones de la camisa. Vanessa rompio la falda dejandola a la altura de las rodillas.

El silencio predomino mientras nuestras miradas se mantenian fijas en la de la otra persona. Yo pasaba mi cuchillo de mano en mano cambiando de posicion mis manos y mis pies mientras que ella tenía su mano en su ahora navaja. La ataque mientras ella me esquivaba dando una vuelta por el suelo para pararse y atacarme. Las hojas de nuestras armas cortaban el aire con furia y rapidez, ademas de que en ocaciones nuestros puños chocaban en el cuerpo de la otra persona.

Rode en el suelo hacia atras evitando que la navaja dejara una herida en el pecho y al pararme me lance contra ella, al mismo tiempo.

-Fin del juego Ferb- dijo Vanessa con su navaja en mi cuello.

-¿En serio?- respondi, haciendo que ella mirara, y se encontrara con la punta de mi cuchillo debajo de sus costillas.

Nos miramos retadoramente por unos minutos aumentando la tension a cada segundo, estando pertectamente conscientes de que este podia ser mi final, o el suyo, por lo cual nuestra respiracion estaba entrecortada...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...hasta que esas miradas serias se convirtieron en caras de diversion y carcajadas, tanto así que los dos nos estabamos riendo como niños despues de una travesura.

Sí, para ambos esto había dejado de ser serio hace mucho tiempo. Pero entonces...

-¿Porque seguimos haciendo esto?-, pregunto Vanessa.

Pense en decir "porque disfrutamos de la tension que hay entre nosotros" pero imagine que no seria buena respuesta.

-Tal vez porque nos pagan muy bien por hacer esto, aunque ya no tenga sentido. Y dime, ¿piensa lo mismo tu padre?

-De hecho, todos en MERMELADA queremos... llevar una vida un poco mas normal- dijo ella con esas ansias de paz que no me hubiera imaginado.

-Un poco mas normal... ¿como la de Phineas e Isabella?- pregunte para quitar el hielo, y lo logré: hice que soltara una pequeña risa.

-¿Normal? Desde cuando ellos entran como algo normal?

La mire, así, tan relajada como nunca antes la había visto, anhelando el fin de esta guerra.

Extendi la mano para ayudarla, la cual a mi sorpresa acepto, para salir de allí, y lo hubiéramos hecho de no ser por:

-¡Alto!

Inoportunos guardias...

Nos empezaron a disparar, por lo cual rodamos por el suelo hasta ocultarnos en las murallas escuchando los estallidos de los rifles.

Al ver a Vanessa esta sonrio mostrando su bolso.

-Recarguen- esa era la señal.

Y asi los dos corrimos contra los agentes. Le clave el cuchillo en el pecho a uno para despues alzarlo y estrellarlo contra el suelo. Weiss salto y dio un gran golpe con la rodilla en la cara a uno para despues cortarle, ponerse sobre el y degollarlo. Lance el cuchillo, clavandolo en el hombro de uno de los que quedaba haciendo que soltara el arma. Senti una presion en mi hombro y al ver para arriba vi a Vanessa volando por el aire dandole una patada al hombre que yo habia atacado dejandolo inconciente.

-Debemos hacer esto mas seguido- dijo.

Sonrei sincermente ante su frase.

Pero justo despues de eso, vimos como dos cilindros entraban empezando a soltar humo. Corrimos hacia la ventana y alcance a ver como Vanessa sacaba algo de su bolso y arrojaba un cilindro pequeño al cuarto del que habiamos salido.

Cuando llegamos a la ventana la abrace y saltamos rompiendo la ventana cayendo rapidamente. Miemtras caiamos escuche la explosion y el fuego saliendo del ultimo nivel, asi que saque el gancho y lo dispare a una de las ventanas, para quedar colgados en uno de los primeros niveles. Ahi fue que me di cuenta de algo: de su cercania, de Vanessa, de la asesina mas experimentada que conozco, ahora estaba pegada a mi.

-¿Entonces sera paz?- preguntó.

-Yo convenzo a Perry, tú a tu padre y terminamos esta guerra.

Y al instante, aproveché la cercania de nuestros cuerpos y el calor de estos para acercar mi rostro y besarla.

Crei que me rechazaria pero no fue asi. Vanessa me abrazo del cuello profundizando ese beso, gradualmente, hasta que nos vimos obligados a parar... por ahora.

-Nos volveremos a ver señor Fletcher- dijo despues de romper el beso.

Acto seguido rompio el cristal del nivel en el que estabamos colgados y se perdió de mi vista. Y cuando me asome por el pasillo ya no estaba. Tan agil como siempre.

-Así será... señorita Doofenshmirtz.

Ah cierto, se me olvidaba algo:

-Phineas me oyes- llamé a mi hermano despues de bajar al salon donde salia la gente.

-¿Hey... como está... todo?- preguntó despues de un momento. Jadeaba como si hubiera corrido, o mas bien como si... No me digas que...

-¿Por que estas jadeando? ¿Que acaso no estabas viendo el monitor?

-Pues... Eh bueno... cuando vi que tu y Vanessa se calmaron... decidi darles su espacio y... esto, eh...

Sospeche que ocurria, pero me vino una idea a mente:

-Vision a monitor...

-No Ferb, no, no, no...

Y cuando pude obtener la vision hacia Phineas, pude verlo junto a Isabella, solo cubiertos con una sabana y con sus cabelleras completamente despeinadas -y en el caso de Isabella incluso algo esponjada-.

No hace falta ser genio para saber que estaban haciendo.

Solo negue con la cabeza algo divertido. No soy un voyeur pero me imagino que lo hacen de forma y suave... no siendo precisamente mi estilo.

-Solo, que no los vea Vanessa asi-, dije para luego terminar la comunicacion.

Marque un numero en el celular, pidiendo hablar directamente con el mayor Perry el Ornitorrinco... quien literalmente es un ornitorrinco... es OSBA, nada es novedad.

-¿Grrrrr?- escuche la pregunta que me realizo gracias al traductor animal que creamos cuando Perry llego a su actual puesto.

-Fallida señor.

-¿Grrrrr?

-Negativo. El dispositivo y la informacion fue destruida. Por cierto... Si me permite decirlo director -espere a ver si me permitia continuar, por lo cual segui al permitirmelo- ellos tampoco le ven sentido a continuar con la guerra. La paz sería lo mejor para ambas agencias.

Perry se queda en silencio, como pensativo.

-Grr. Grrrrrrr.

-Si señor.

Termina la llamada y me dispongo a ir al hotel donde me alojo, pero con un pensamiento en mente: se gano. No la guerra -esa desde hace años supimos que terminaria en empate-, sino el corazón de cierta agente.

* * *

 **Dos meses después**

Que locura... ahora los antiguos agentes de MERMELADA son nuestros compañeros -claro, despues de pasar los examenes de confianza- e incluso las Exploradoras han sido incorporadas a la agencia. Por supuesto que a Monograma no le gusto esto, pero al ser Perry el actual mayor y haber logrado hacer los cambios, nadie mas reclama. Esto es mejor que volver a lo de antes.

Mientras vuelvo a mi habitación en el hotel donde me estoy alojando despues de terminar de desarticular a los remanentes malvados que aun quedaban, noto una luz encendida en la recámara. Saco mi pistola y la tengo a mano mientras avanzo poco a poco. Pero al llegar a la recámara, me encuentro con una agradable sorpresa:

-¿Señorita Doofenshmirtz, a que le debo su agradable visita?

Sí, allí estaba, sólo con un par de piezas de seductora lenceria negra, parada frente a mi. La pregunta es: que hace aquí...

-Fui enviada a dejarle esta invitacion.

Al verla, puedo notar de inmediato de que se trata:

La invitacion a la boda de Phineas e Isabella.

-Y por lo que veo, no vino unicamente a darme una invitacion, supongo.

-Tenemos algo pendiente, ¿acaso ya se le olvidó?

Sonrei ante su seductora voz:

-Por supuesto, ¿sería tan amable de recordarme cual es el asunto?

Y a la vez, me daba a la mano una navaja, a lo cual entendi perfectamente su intencion: hacer unos movimientos dignos de El Zorro para rasgar y romperle la lenceria que lleva puesta, para asi dejarla de la forma en como llego a este mundo.

Y por supuesto que lo voy a hacer: fui rompiendo esa lenceria con una agilidad tal que solo fue cuestion de tiempo para que la gravedad hiciera su efecto y me permitiera vislumbrar todas y cada una de sus curvas.

-Su turno, milady-, dije dandole de vuelta el objeto punzocortante.

Pero al instante tomo la navaja y la lanzo contra la puerta, quedando clavada al momento en el que me jalaba de la camisa y empezaba a besarme ferozmente mientras trataba de arrancarme la ropa con sus propias manos.

Si asi lo quiere, ¿quien soy yo para oponerme?

Una vez que me despojo de mi ropa, me lanzo de inmediato a la cama y acto seguido se puso encima de mi, palpando con sus manos mis abdominales mientras iban en direccion a mi miembro, el cual toco, beso, chupo... me hizo gritar su nombre como nadie lo habia logrado antes. Y no podia hacer nada, ya que la muy hija de su padre me habia esposado contra la cabecera de la cama hasta que me corri en su boca.

Pero este juego es de dos...

Una vez que me solto, aproveche un descuido suyo para atarla de manos y pies. Era importante para lo que iba a hacer.

Literalmente, marque cada parte de su cuerpo como mio. Deje huellas de mordidas en su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre, sus piernas... Pero nada superara cuando introduje un par de dedos en su interior, haciendola gemir como no la hubiera imaginado.

Una vez que termino por correrse, nuestras miradas sabian que era lo siguiente. Esta de mas decir que ni Vanessa ni yo somos virgenes, y por lo tanto ya tenemos algo de perversion -ni que fueramos como los inocentes Phineas e Isabella-. Asi que me introduje en su entrada. de golpe. Gemimos ligermente al momento. Un poco de adaptacion basto para empezar la faena.

Era excitante verla sobre mi, subiendo y bajando, montandome al mejor estilo de vaquera, gimiendo una y otra vez mi nombre hasta que llegamos al climax.

Y ese seria el inicio de una larga noche...

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Vaya noche, pienso al despertar y ver una cabellera castaña en mi cama.

-Vanessa... ya es hora de despertar.

-Cinco minutos mas papa-, dice entre sueños. Cada vez entiendo mas a Heinz y su deseo de protegerla de todo y de todos.

-Soy yo, Ferb-, veo como abre los ojos y me mira: -Buenos dias.

Ella unicamente me besa hasta que quedamos sin aliento.

-Sabes, tengo un pase disponible para una boda. ¿Le gustaria acompañarme en ese dia?

-Seria un placer.

-Y hablando de placeres...

-Supongo que no hay forma de negarme-, dijo antes de posicionarse sobre mi y revivir todo lo de anoche.

Asi que si me disculpan, voy a tomarme el tiempo suficiente para hacer que mi exploradora redimida grite mi nombre hasta que quede sin voz alguna. Después de todo, tantos años de tensión sexual vinieron a servir de algo. Hay que vivir con todo esta vida, mientras se pueda.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero sus reviews. Saludos.**


End file.
